Talk:Haruo Nakajima/@comment-27842207-20160617131933
Yeah I mean what can you say about this guy really?? Amazing,brilliant,spectacular,courageous..i mean it just goes on and on and on.What he had to endure with that 1st Godzilla suit was just... there really is no word to describe it then again it could be described with about 20 adjectives!!!! Imagine trying to walk with a roughly 200lb.suit made of unventilated rubber!!!!! he walked about 30 feet and collapsed!!! so of course they had to lighten it up.After each brief shot the crew would empty cupfuls of sweat from the suit.Like Wiki-Z said he was born on Jan.1st 1929 in a seaside town in Yamagata Prefecture.Prefectures in Japan are kinda like states here.I do see a lot of references to Prefectures in my Japanese blurays.Also you hear the word "revived" quite often which is basically like saying "Ohh Rodan is alive". As a boy Nakajima made money after school diving for seaweed. At 14 he entered the Japanese Imperial Navy as a pilot trainee. After the war he became a stuntman noted for his extraordinary athletism. Impressed by his physicality the Godzilla creators chose Nakajima for the pioneering role inside the suit. Without any precedent to base his performance on Nakajima went to the Veno Zoo and studied the movements of bears and elephants.(getting off the subject for a second) Believe me when I tell you this.When I bought the exciting new releases in 2014 from companies like "Classic Media" and "Kraken Releasing" in anticipation of "Godzilla 2014" for example buying the dvd "Ghidorah,The Three Headed Monster" (by the way Mr.Nakajima was King Ghidorah!!!) or the quite inexpensive double bluray releases of a lot of Heisei and Millennium Godzilla movies and then buying the the REAL original Japanese 2014 releases boy did the English subs.not quite match really what they were saying in Japanese.Just 1 quick example because this is about the great Mr.Nakajima.In "Ghidorah,The Three Headed Monster" I couldn't believe what I saw??!! The part in the movie where the brother cop who is protecting the princess/prophet and the sister news lady are at home with their mother and the brother is watching the news and the mother asks kindly "put it on channel so and so"...the brother says something like "i'm watching the news" and the sister says "oh be nice to your mother..I know this show is for HOUSEWIVES but it is funny".Do you realize in the so called "TOHO MASTER COLLECTION" from "Classic Media" they actually take out the word "HOUSEWIVES"!!!!! now listen I know people might be like "Oooh stop" but hey when I buy something that says "THE ORIGINAL JAPANESE VERSION" I expect every Japanese word spoken to be subbed in English to the "tee"!!!!! and believe me it's not the first time I've caught these companies unfortunately not accurately subbing these Japanese originals.When you watch TCM and it's a foreign movie they sub it in English to the "tee".I mean were being politically correct with a Godzilla movie from 1964??!!..ok enough,sorry I got off subject there!!!